


Weekends

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Things that annoy me [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: The world doesn't stop needing saving at the weekend





	

"So Jack," Gwen said. "Do we get weekends off?" From where he was, dissecting an alien corpse, Owen snorted.

"Weekends off?" Jack asked. "Gwen, the world doesn't stop needing saving at the weekend."

"I know, I know," She said. "It's just, well, we had a rotter system in the police so that people weren't working every day. Do we have that here?"

"Sorry Gwen, if you want time off I'll be happy to give it to you," Jack said. "But there are only 5 of us and a team that small can't afford to be shorthanded, Ianto's not even meant to work in the field, but he does."

"Right," Gwen said, feeling slightly disappointed that even more of her time with Rhys was being taken. "I hope Rhys doesn't mind."


End file.
